Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of medical connectors, and in particular to selectively sealed medical connectors.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices and techniques exist for the manipulation of fluids in hospitals and medical settings, and in particular the selective facilitation of fluid movement to or from patients. Fluid flow lines rely on a variety of connectors to help develop preferred flow characteristics or access points.
Current fluid flow systems and medical connectors have various limitations and disadvantages and a need exists for further improvement.